Breathless by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: This time Vergil gets overtime with the Lady of his choice. M for mature readers only. Written by Tyrant Hamster.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathless by Tyrant Hamster**

Pairing: Vergil x Lady,

Rating R for mature readers only, but no sex here.

This is just the first chapter.

* * *

Lady sat reading the Jackpot Monthly guns magazine, her feet and large dirty cherry red boots rested idly on the reception desk of Devil May Cry. It was a habit she'd picked up from Dante, she found herself doing it when she focused on something else sitting down, like when she read. At first she'd scolded herself and planted her feet firmly on the ground under the desk in question whenever she caught herself doing it, much to the amusement of the white-haired devil she'd caught the tendency off. But as time went on she'd stopped caring and decided to admit herself the luxury to put her feet up occasionally, so long as she didn't forget when to put her foot down. She recalled one such incident with Dante as she turned the page and her eyes fell on the long, hard barrel of a large calibre desert eagle, causing her pulse to quicken a little in excitement as she read independent reviews describing the potent shot and satisfying kickback of the gun. Once Dante had jested that her love of firearms was an outlet for repressed sexual feelings, which had made her flush and point a gun at him in warning, though it was purely gesture. 

However when he made a playful joke about Kalina Ann being symbolically phallic she'd found her finger had squeezed the trigger before she'd had time to think. That had been the third and last time she'd really shot him, in the head no less, that one time in the stomach really didn't count, it was reflex. She'd wanted to apologise, and he'd been really good about it, but she didn't know how to tell him. It wasn't that she only thought of him as a demon still, but that rocket launcher was like, all she had of left of her mother. He might have well called Kalina a whore, it just hit a nerve, she didn't shoot him because he was a demon, in that moment she would have shot anyone even if they couldn't shrug it off, but what kind of apology was that, I would have shot you if you couldn't survive it too. It had taken her completely off-guard when later that day he asked her to follow him up to his room. She'd gone up wondering what on Earth he was thinking, but her wildest suspicions all fell short of when he dropped to his knees, recited the most sincere apology she'd ever heard from anyone in her life, human or otherwise, and gave her a wrapped box. It was too large to be a wedding ring, she'd told herself jokingly, and had nervously unwrapped it as he watched on, still on his knees, a startlingly young, almost innocent look in his eyes, like a child. When she pulled back the lid she gasped, and couldn't believe it, reaching in to carefully pull out the  
sole object within.

It was a gun, a handgun, built very similar to Ebony and Ivory, mostly white but with black grip and highlights. Once he'd seen she liked it he went on to explain it was made like his own weapons, complete with magical ammunition and reloading, and packed just as much punch, even saying he was going to sacrifice some power to reduce the kickback, but thought better of it, knowing she could handle it. She looked it over as he explained it had no demonic properties, and spoke of how he'd scrapped together all sorts of rare, hard to find materials and mystical trinkets to produce a weapon that wouldn't rely on dark power but purely human-made magic. He'd spent hours on it, when she thought he was just avoiding her out of protest or resent, and he hoped she liked it. She never did get round to saying thank you, rather for a moment there, stood a man, a demonic man, but none the less, a person, and she hugged him, not as a lover, but as a friend, perhaps her only one. They spent the rest of the day and most of the night trying out her new toy, Lady getting used to the powerful kick, at  
first a challenge, but she loved it and by the time they finished she was in love with that delicious recoil, the only weapon more satisfying for her to use being Kalina Ann. And since then, he'd never said another word to her sexually, well, not aimed at her at least, he'd still joke and jest and sometimes say things that made her flush if she imagined them too vividly, but not once were they about her, he'd given her the name Lady, and since then he'd made sure to always treat her like one.

Lady reached down and felt the reassuring weight of the gun strapped to her side, the comfortable grip seemed almost hauntingly well-fitting to her fingers, something she still hadn't figured out how he'd managed to do so well. She still hadn't named it, Dante had made a suggestion or three, she kind of liked Angel Tear, but she was still thinking it over. As she felt the wonderful, strong barrel beneath her fingers, the door swung open, and she relaxed as white hair entered, but stiffened again as it was followed by a blue coat. Vergil. The older twin strode into the building as if it wasn't, as though there was no concept of boundary or territory that applied to him. Lady watched him over the lip of her book, pointedly not reacting in any other way visible, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of the attention. When Dante had returned, he'd brought back his brother, unconscious at the time, and left him before coming back to Lady to return Kalina Ann.

She'd only found out later Vergil was alive, Dante said he'd not wanted to bring him out where demons might attack while he was defenceless, and while Lady saw the logic in this, she couldn't help but feel Dante had another reason, as if he was, ashamed of his older brother or something. Dante had used what Lady found out later was called a Vital Star, a large one, on Vergil, and left him to rest downstairs. The next morning Vergil was gone, and Lady was surprised he hadn't stolen anything, just taken Yamato and the morning paper and left. Dante didn't seem surprised though, Vergil hadn't even tried to take Force Edge, when Lady asked why, Dante said Vergil wasn't a thief. She'd never been able to get it out of either twin what  
happened between them in the demon world, Dante avoided the subject and Vergil was less polite about it.

She was pretty sure they'd fought, but whether together, or against one another, or even both, she wasn't certain. In any case, that day there were a number of reports of demonic infestations vanishing before the army had a chance to act, and it wasn't until Lady read a copy of the paper Vergil had taken that she noticed the ones mysteriously cleared out matched exactly those reported in that issue. Since then Vergil had been a vigilante, slaying demons as he came across them and seemingly spending the rest of his time tracking them down. He and Dante, and Lady too, all basically did the same thing, but Vergil had no business, no phone, and no desire to cooperate it seemed, he worked alone, and paid herself and his brother no heed.

Sometimes Dante and he would meet up by chance when they fought demons, and from what Lady gathered they fought together, but little was exchanged in the way of words, perhaps information regarding other nests, just business. Lady had even encountered him a couple of times out alone, but he barely acknowledged her. To him she was still just a foolish girl, even when she gunned down demons he would only stand back and make the occasional criticism, although he never slew a demon from a group she found first, unless it attacked him first, but otherwise he at least considered her a hunter, if a pathetic one. Once in a blue moon he came by Devil May Cry, to speak to Dante, he wouldn't tolerate her joining in and simply left if his demand wasn't met, so Dante would apologise to her and said it was a thing with his family. She put up with it, just, it seemed they only met to speak business anyway, although she was sure other words were spoken during those times, but whatever the case, something stood between those two, something unresolved, there had been a wound healed, since they never fought, but still, the scar hadn't faded.

Vergil walked up to the desk now, and perhaps to his chagrin had little choice but to acknowledge her presence, lowering his ice-blue eyes and regarding her relaxed posture. "If it weren't for the hair, I'd think you were my brother" he said lazily, not putting much effort into the slur. Lady rolled her eyes, used to the casual disrespect the elder twin seemed to hold for all humans, after all, she felt the same way about him and other unredeemed demons. "Judging by your wit I'm not sure if you are Dante in a new coat" she retorted, putting her boots down and the magazine too, continuing as soon as she saw the flicker of insult cross the white-haired devil's face, cutting off any further banter. "What brings you to Devil May Cry?" she asked with see-through politeness, Vergil shrugging off the childish taunting and replying shortly, "I'm here to speak to Dante". Lady didn't miss a beat as she answered with ice cold friendliness, "Dante is out on a job". "When will he be back?" Vergil said as soon as the last syllable had left her lips, "I don't know". "You don't know" Vergil repeated, "No, I don't know" Lady mimicked needlessly, she knew she was being childish but she'd do anything to irk Vergil's insultingly superior demeanour. "Maybe soon" she added after a moderate silence. "Maybe soon?" Vergil echoed, managing to pack a remarkable amount of contempt into the inflection of one word. "Yes, maybe soon" she stated flatly, growing tired of him rapidly, which was the effect they usually had on one another, as good as polarised in what they each hated. After a long, tense silence in which they exchanged glares that would have knocked any insects unwary enough to wander between stone dead, Vergil grunted and turned to the side, "Very well, then I'll wait" he said simply, walking over to a knocked over chair. Not even pausing in his step, he tapped the hilt of his katana, knocking the sheath into one leg of the chair, flipping it 270 degrees through the air to settle perfectly on the ground upright, and he sat down, legs crossed. Lady watched all this, and found herself resisting the urge to laugh. She'd seen Dante do that once or twice, only he did it so much more, flashily, and she had to force herself not to smile, they were so different and so alike, she thought.

Half an hour later, and Lady and Vergil were engaged in a bitter pitched battle. That is, she was still sat at the desk and Vergil was still waiting on the chair he'd chosen. However, the two had taken up an unannounced, silent war of attrition, each trying to annoy the other more then they themselves were irritated. It was so subtle it was like a trick of the imagination, but both knew it was very real, and despite the insignificance of it, neither would back down, so, slowly, it escalated. Lady currently held the upper hand as she had found rocking on her chair produced the most intensely pointless noise against the worn floorboards it rested on. This wouldn't trouble Vergil under any other circumstances, he was perfectly capable of blocking it out without any effort whatsoever.

It was the fact that the only reason she was doing it was to try and annoy him, and he couldn't say so or act on it without acknowledging it by reacting and in some small, tiny way granting her a victory. That was what annoyed him. Deciding to take action, the half-devil abruptly stood and walked over to the young woman, Lady briefly wondering if he would do something blunt like tip her over. Instead he stopped by her and took a moment to inspect a few of the weapons on the walls, Dante had left Cerberus up for example. He inspected each one critically and gave it varying levels of approving nods before moving on, finally turning to the book in her hands, glancing at the deadly firearms on the current page, and giving a look of pointed disapproval. Lady forced herself not to grit her teeth, and even more so not to shoot him, she knew it wouldn't work, but damn it she felt like trying. "Do these toys amuse you so?" he asked in an off-handed fashion , as if he did so merely to pass the times, indicating under no other circumstances would they be worth a moment of his attention. "These 'toys' kill demons"

Lady replied, shooting him a look that said the term demons would easily stretch to him. Vergil absorbed the glare without a hesitation and studied the wall idly, "Yes, so I've seen, rather ineffective, better than nothing if you're desperate I suppose". This time Lady's teeth did grind as she threw down the magazine, Vergil smirking to himself without even looking at her as she took the bait, but instead of an outburst a devious smile crossed her face as she stated simply "Dante uses them". Vergil turned his head to her, one white eyebrow raised in high expectation as he waited for the punch line where that added up to something meaningful, "This proving what?" he enquired after a small pause. Lady's grin condensed as she returnedhim an answer, "Last I recall, Dante wasn't the one carried out of the demon world unconscious". The look on Vergil's face as she said this made her wonder if he'd actually kill her, but secretly she thought it was worth it if he did, the expression of raging fury burnt onto the normally ice-cold expression of the elder twin worth dying for in her delighted opinion.

She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, she just picked up her magazine and kept reading, the ball buried deep in Vergil's half, beyond his reach she reckoned. After a long while in which Vergil attempted to burn a hole through the side of Lady's head and fry her brain with his eyes, and failed, he turned away in disgust and spat out a retort. "What could you possibly know of what took place there?" he said as if reprimanding her for speaking of things she had no right to. Lady put down the magazine again and turned to face him, "Not a lot, you and Dante seem very tight-lipped about it, one would guess at least one of you have something to be ashamed of and my money isn't on him". Vergil looked at her again, a colder expression than before, not rage, not like last time, this time his eyes seemed to contain a kind of grief, or disgust, she couldn't tell what, he was always hard to read. "That's none of your concern" he said simply, but Lady felt she had a foot in the door she'd long to see behind and wasn't about to let up now. "Really? You and my father seemed willing to make it the whole world's  
business" she said, turning her body to face him as well, resting her hands on her knee, legs crossed. "I had no interest in your father, it was only a minor miscalculation that he didn't die by my hand" Vergil hoped this would spite the girl, but frankly she'd been the one to kill Arkham and was grateful for it, once she stopped crying, "But you were interested in the same thing as him, what was that Vergil? Was it power, are you just a stronger version of him, interested in nothing but strength at any cost?".

The silence that followed you could have blocked traffic with, it was so thick with tension you could almost taste it, but it was too late now, the question had been asked, the challenge made. After what felt to both of them like an eternity, Vergil's voice cut the air as cleanly as the Yamato ever had, "A pathetic creature knows nothing of the nature of power". Lady  
yelped, and looked down to see his gloved hand wrapped like an iron shackle around her wrist, "Let go!" she protested, but he paid her no heed, leaning in to stare her in the eyes. "The need for strength, the desire to be strong, to wield the might to achieve your ends, fight for what you believe in, a human like you could never comprehend what it means to balance that  
weight, that responsibility on your shoulders" as he said this he lifted her up out of the chair, Lady standing and knocking it over to avoid being  
dangled by her arm, and he walked her towards the back wall, her swearing and punching and kicking him furiously.

She might as well have been attacking a tank. "You swarm and cower under the simplest forms of power, like cattle obedient to the mighty who take anything of yours they please no matter how precious, your heads bowed in mute surrender, to weak to fight, the few of you who dare seize any true strength only doing so to abuse it. How dare you speak to me of power, I whose father saved your wretched kind because you are all either to cowardly or too corrupt by temptation to wield power, ultimately manipulated by it no matter what end you lie at" Vergil now held her pinned to the wall, her body trapped by his, his strength  
overpowering her and his steely gaze driving into her eyes.

Lady was speechless, not just for Vergil's words, but the conviction he spoke them with, and the way he simply moved her as though she were furniture, it left  
her voice empty. Also, something else was bothering her, she didn't know what it was, but deep down in her, something was stirring, rising up through her senses. She couldn't place it, but somehow, the drive of the man holding her, his strength, presence, proximity, dominance, the cold fire in his eyes, his firm, immovable body and spirit, all of it pressing her back to  
the wall, focused solely on her, such absolute attention. Lady shuddered and gasped, causing Vergil to lean back fractionally and regard her with a puzzled expression. Lady's cheeks were flushed, and warm, she felt warm, her entire body seemed to be tingling with some alien heat she'd never known before, it was as every aspect of the situation had come together to reach deep into her and unlock something deep, deep and personal and passionate. Vergil regarded Lady still, and noted that she felt warmer in his grip, and her cheeks were flushed, his speedy analytical mind processing to the reasonable conclusion with cold precision, but even he did a mental  
double-take when he reached it.

Was she, turned on, he thought, looking down at the young woman beneath him, her breath seemingly strained by some unnamed feeling. As he recovered he started to fit the pieces together, yes, the more he thought about it, as bizarre as it was, it made sense. He was well aware of the physical attraction he possessed, much as he was aware of the moon, he knew of it perfectly well, it just didn't matter to him. He also vaguely understood that some beings enjoyed serving as much as others, like himself, enjoyed ruling, power and dominance, and as he added everything up he found it oddly fitting that deep down Lady would desire someone stronger than her to dominate her. Like her, he had abstained from sexual activity, for mostly the same reasons, that being neither of them hade time for such trivial things, being warriors in their own ways. But while she also had a young if well-hidden sort of bashfulness on the subject, Vergil was quite confident of his own ability and allure despite having no experience, it simply never held any value to him, it was a detail, like the colour of his hair. But here and now, with an aroused, subdued and now that he considered it, attractive young female in his hold, and time to kill, suddenly his interest was perked. Vergil wasn't a rapist of course, that was utterly beneath him, but on the other hand, he took what he wanted by his own dark code of honour, and if a woman allowed herself to be seduced by him, that was only strength prevailing over weakness and perfectly acceptable.

Leaning down, Vergil allowed a sort of whisper to replace his normally hard tone as he looked less harshly into her eyes, "Would you care to learn about power and temptation?". Lady looked back up into his eyes and for a moment had the expression of a rabbit in headlights, utterly helpless, before she managed to compose herself somewhat, still shaken by the strange feeling permeating her flesh. "Ver-Vergil..." she stuttered, trying to form a solid response to his subtle and startlingly daring inquiry that would survive the trip from her brain to her mouth. The half-devil however was not one for endless patience, he could wait, but not needlessly, and never one to play to another's pace, he simply leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips.

Lady's cheeks were already flushed, her body already hot and her mind already reeling, but when the cold, handsome just leaned in and took her for himself, something deep inside her clicked, or perhaps it snapped, all she knew is she'd never felt like this before. Like a predator, Vergil sensed her vulnerability, and he moved in for the kill, "How about a challenge Lady, you like challenges don't you?" he asked quietly, mashing and biting her lips gently. Lady said nothing, but managed a weak nod, she didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she wasn't trying to rip his head off, even if she didn't stand a chance. She just knew that he was making her feel something she'd never felt before, and she didn't want to lose that feeling,  
she was scared of it slipping away behind those cold eyes that hid so much, never to be felt by her senses again.

Vergil's smile widened slightly, as he slowly broke the kiss, and with one fluid, smooth motion, turned them around, his back now against the wall and hers against his chest. "That's  
the spirit, it's a simple game, all you have to do is count to ten, after that if you tell me to stop, I will, you win, if you don't, I win" Vergil hissed in her ear, his warm tongue savouring the soft lobe as he trapped her to him with those impossibly strong arms of his. As much as she was struggling to think, those big hands rubbing over her really not helping,  
she saw this as a ray of hope, if she won this game of his, she would beat him, not be driven off by what he was doing to her. Perhaps she could even demand he explained what on Earth was happening to her right now as a prize, yeah, no problem she thought, how hard was counting to ten? Vergil's arms slid down to her waist, and he paused, hissing like a snake of temptation into her ear again, "Begin". He didn't move, and Lady figured he was waiting for her to start counting, so she took a deep breath, and began. "One-NAA!" Lady's voice shrieked out in surprise as those hands, those inhumanly strong, skilled and fast hands of his, were suddenly under her clothes, his left wrapped around her bosom and massaging it powerfully, the erected nipple grazing his large palm through the bra and driving her crazy. Meanwhile, his right was in her underwear doing, something, she didn't know what but fuck he sure did. "Keep counting" he growled as he greedily feasted on the smooth arch of her neck opposite the breast he was treating. Lady suddenly thought ten felt like a really, really big number, and a long way away. "Ugh, too-two" she groaned, the game the only thing she had to hold onto now, her legs giving up as he supported her easily, the arm reaching to her bosom clasping her to him inescapably. "Fff, three..." she hissed, her head arching back over his shoulder as he pinched and tweaked her erected nipple, God, it should have hurt, but the pain that was there was just, intoxicating. "F-f-four!" the young virgin shouted, her legs quaking as those big rough fingers did things to her she didn't know the name of, and couldn't even make out in the heady bliss clouding her senses, but something about that ceaseless rubbing motion was wearing her down so quickly. "F, five-vaa!" she grunted, Vergil's hands doing something, her head swinging wildly to one side as he switched to the previously untouched, heated bosom, his mouth now on the other side of her neck due to her frenzied thrash, "Halfway there, impressive, most wouldn't make it to three" Vergil growled.

Lady felt a little boost upon hearing that, since each number was getting progressively harder to form and say on her turbulent breathing, but the moment was short-lived as the next thing he did made her nearly swear. "Shi-six!" her voice rang out as two of those large, deadly fingers slipped inside her, the powerful digits roaming against her walls, seemingly seeking something as they lacked rhythm, but even that basic, unguided friction was indescribable to her, as if someone was washing jets of flame through her. "Seez-seven..." the laboured digit came, Vergil's thumb still working her clit expertly as he explored her insides, feeling out her reactions, and smiling when he felt her jump especially hard, he'd found it. "Eaaahh! E-EIGHT!" Lady shrieked, as Vergil's two fingers ran over a certain spot, making her buck against them in a knee-jerk reaction she simply couldn't help, his digits quickly focusing on the spot and beginning to pump in and out over it mercilessly. "Niyuuh, eyaaah... N, nine" Lady trawled out from somewhere in her throat, she couldn't see straight, her vision was swimming, her muscles quivering, she felt like something powerful and deep inside her was going to snap in half, only she wanted it so badly. "One more number Lady" Vergil taunted, knowing the virgin girl was moments from breaking, he'd been surprised to find she had no hymen, but quickly put it down to the excersizes she did, a good splits could break it very young indeed without any sort of penetration. "Trrrrn..." Lady growled, Vergil laughing softly in her ear, whispering "Not good enough", Lady trying to force the word out, but it was like trying to pack bubbles into a suitcase, the word fell apart as soon as her tongue touched it and it seemed ludicrous to even try. "T-aaah!" she yelled, feeling some sort of pulsing reaction to Vergil's touch start up within her, she couldn't place it, it was like the touch on her chest, the bite and suckle on her neck, especially the thumb rubbing above her entrance, all if it was feeding directly into her insides where Vergil was penetrated and stoking a fire deep within her, but more than a fire, it felt solid, like a volcano beating with pressure, threatening to erupt. Lady didn't know what was about to happen, or if she wanted to stop it, but one thing Lady never, ever liked to do, was lose. "Teh, trn... Ten!" She shouted in triumph, her whole body emptying of energy and will, all poured into that one word, that one syllable of defiance and strength.

But Vergil didn't stop, and she remembered suddenly and despairingly, that she had to tell him to. It was so simple, so close, one word, four little  
letters, but she couldn't do it, the simple sound feeling as impossible as standing when her father had impaled her leg. She felt lost, beyond salvation, helpless to the large, cold devil filling her with maddening heat, and God, that triggered something powerful in her. She felt a sudden weightlessness, it reminded her of falling, she'd fallen a few times in her life, always gotten back up, but she new the tingling, looming sensation in the mind that calculated the exact distance to the inescapable ground, so big and final. That's what she felt now, even though she couldn't measure the distance to whatever was dropping on her prone mind, she could sense it coming, and then it came.

The only thought that formed in her head for the next half minute was how alike a nuclear blast this was. Something went off, deep inside her, and the farthest reaches of her mind heard the foreboding note just an instant before the blast washed over her, burning her, sweeping her away, rocking and shaking her and staggering her thoughts like a knockout blow in the  
face, she couldn't think, couldn't do anything but acknowledge the ringing sensation in every fibre of her being as shockwave after wave boomed out from her slick, hot, swollen and still occupied sex, reverberating off her limits, pushing them back and filling her with expanding, directionless and seemingly endless pleasure. Vergil pulled his head back and grimaced, actually having to use a measure of his demonic strength to stop the thrashing girl damaging something or smacking him or herself in the face. She bucked more than any wild stallion ever did as she gave up her innocence to him, and the half-devil wondered if she'd need medical attention after such convulsions. But finally after a good thirty seconds, her body seemed to run out of steam, quivering a little as she slumped back into his grip, Vergil removing his hand from down her front to catch her. Slowly, he carefully carried her forwards to the desk, and lay her down over it, legs sprawled off to one side. absent-mindedly, he licked his fingers clean, savouring the taste of victory, but also, finding it somehow especially satisfying knowing it was her, not for the sake of beating her, but rather, her found himself oddly enjoying seeing her like this, run ragged with pleasure by his touch. He chuckled quietly, "You lose Lady, impressive  
attempt though" he added not unkindly.

Lady's head lolled over to the side, and she regarded the white-topped blue thing talking to her, still recovering from the ordeal. Fuck that was powerful, was all she could think, she would have dropped to her knees and beyond for the intensity of those feelings, had he not held her utterly trapped to him. She looked down a bit and saw something large pressing a wide, long definition out of Vergil's trousers, the blue-clad devil following her gaze, and groaning a little. He was as hard as steel, his pants feeling so tight he was surprised his inhumanly hard erection hadn't torn through them, and his mind was full of images of him impaling her again and again over his grand maleness, if she collapsed for his fingers, she would die for his cock. But he fought down those images, he couldn't, there were many reasons, Dante would be back soon no doubt, and he couldn't afford risking getting her pregnant on such a whimsical emotion, and furthermore she'd have to earn the full of his body, he felt she'd had quite enough for now.

He stepped forwards a bit and carefully slid her further onto the desk, since she was slipping off. She took the opportunity to reach out and grab his dick through the clothing, her hands pressing on the hard mass as she thought shit, that's supposed to fit inside me! Vergil flinched slightly, but quickly recovered and calmly gripped her hand and moved it away from himself, shaking his head slowly, but smiling, "I think you've had enough for tonight, maybe another time". With that he went to step back, but paused, and instead leaned over and kissed her once, gently, on the lips, whispering as he did, "That is the nature of power and temptation". She kissed back greedily, and whimpered as he slowly leaned back, breaking the touch. His hand darted into his clothing and pulled from it a small envelope, Lady catching the words "For Dante" on its front, guessing it must have been what Vergil intended to talk about with his brother. He looked at it for a second, then in a blur snatched up a pen from the desk, fortunately blue like the one he had used, and immaculately added "And Lady" to the front, letting her see it before placing it down on the desk, bowing fractionally, and leaving.

Lady watched him go, not really having a conscious choice in the matter, then slumped back down again, still breathing rapidly from the experience. She didn't even have any witty remarks left in her, she was, changed, while not a prude she was far from a slut and sex and love had been things she'd locked away for a distant time in her life, when things were better. She still sometimes blushed when Dante made crude remarks, even if they were never about her now, because it was something she treasured and held sacred, a sovereign pleasure to be shared only on the most special of occasions. But right then, if she'd had the breath she would have begged Vergil to fuck her, she would have sucked his cock like a mindless slave if he'd asked her, not even told her, just let her, so intoxicated was her mind. Now she was calming down, regaining her senses, she was glad she didn't, but in the heat of the moment, she would have moaned his name like he was a God, because surely no mortal could do such things to her soul. She sighed, but he hadn't, even though he was so hard and clearly wanted it, badly, like her. So that was strength, that was power and temptation she thought, and as she did, she realised, she didn't hate the elder son of Sparda quite so much  
anymore, she didn't think she loved him, not off one experience, but she felt, she understood him more now.

**notes: There's a sequel :) since there was no sex in this VERY long chapter, there's more coming for teasing and stuff. Capcom owns the characters; we just like to borrow them with their permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lady stood before the mirror, in reflection. In one hand she held a dress, satin, white, possessed of an almost serene beauty that simply was, like streams that flowed so gently you could mistake them for lying still in the sunlight. It was a thing of angelic elegance, and she treasured it dearly, it was her mother's.

That is to say, her mother had bought it, and intended to pass it onto her daughter, a gift, satin wings for her, then, little angel. Mary, she always thought of herself as Mary when she thought of her mother... Mary didn't know how she had known what her size would be, when she was fully grown. But while all mothers seem to possess an almost supernatural power to know, to chase away fear and uncertainty, Kalina was something else. If she had been alive today, Mary was sure she would still possess an enigmatic grace, like an angel. Kalina Ann, her mother, with the blood of an angel, or close enough, but more importantly, the soul of one.

Lady didn't know these were the same feelings, Dante had expressed to Vergil so long ago, though she and the younger son of Sparda had grown closer, it was a delicate progress, and took time, coming from so great a distance apart. She had wondered if she would fall for him, and while the question remained without its answer, she thought in a way she already did. For all his annoyances, his flaws and shortcomings, there was an unspoken unity and understanding between them. They had grown to be like family, her and Dante, and while brother and sister might never tell one another they loved each other, especially such feisty, mouthy types as them, they didn't have to. It went without saying.

Lady's eyes threatened to prickle, thinking of her mother, of how the day she would have given her this dress, had been stolen away, along with so much. She would never get to hold her in loving gratitude, never get to try it on before her, never see the light in her mother's eyes, or the pride in her smile...

Lady shook her head and sniffed, composing herself. In one hand she held this, glorious dress, and in the other, something more, casual, something of this world, not angelic, though it possessed a mortal flare, a spark of elegance.

It had been a week now, since her and Vergil had... She didn't truly know what they had done. Only in base terms, he had seduced her, fingered her, brought her to climax. And she had allowed it, loved it even, it was a taste of the world before her father's betrayal, a hope which dared to suggest such a wound inside might heal. And oh, how he had seared it into her, he had scorched dormant parts of her soul, branded her with the promise of reviving her life to its former joy. Vergil... It wasn't love but it wasn't, simple. Even if it was only, physical stimulation, or some game, some way of proving himself her better, to him, it was more. For whatever reason, however it had come about or been achieved, when he had her pinned to the wall, fingers, working her, _inside_ her... Carnal or not, she hadn't resisted it, because she'd wanted it, whatever came before or after, in the moment, her pain, her past, vanished, and she felt free.

Lady was a virgin, or had been, she wasn't clear of whether or not what they did, counted, but she was not wholly ignorant. She knew it could just be a delusion, the effect of hormones, the primal urge to be sated, power and purity were not the same thing, her all-too-human mind could have just been lying to her. But what if...

She _had_ to know, she couldn't let the first time her pain had completely vanished pass her by as a mere sexual delusion, she had to find out. The last time she had dared to hope, well, her father had made a fool of her, a fool of them all. Maybe she was just a little girl, making the same mistakes and falling over again and again, crying, until a stronger person, like Dante, picked her up. But she didn't care, her mother had always told her, we fall down so we know how to get back up again, when she fell. She had to be true to herself, she had to risk falling to fly, she had to know. When she had given Dante Kalina Ann, she had felt hope, when she had herself ended Arkham's life, she had felt retribution, good emotions, but only when the blue-clad devil had taken her, taken her away from herself, had she been free to feel _joy_. _She had to know_...

So here she stood, a week on, trying to decide what to wear. She and Vergil had, arranged to meet, she didn't know what else to call it, was this a date disguised as an interrogation, or an interrogation disguised as a date? And although she had wanted him to, would have fought for it, she didn't know _why_ he''d agreed. It was so frivolous to him, she was so _beneath_ him, or so he seemed determined to have her believe. Oh he never said it, no, but he exuded it, like moonlight, there was no such thing, it was merely light reflected from the sun. And what he did, was merely reactions to her, but you could as well try to tell a predator who hunted by moonlight that light didn't exist, as claim he didn't do it.

She didn''t know what to wear. She had more than these two choices of course, but this was not a matter of moderation, this was one of extremes. So she had picked her mother's gift, still unused, and a casual outfit, and she would choose. What was she going as, _why_ was she going? Did she want to impress him, to wow him, to make him love her, or did she only want the truth, whatever that was? Choices, choices, she had no one to turn to, only herself, Vergil wouldn''t help her, he was as good as the enemy against which this choice was planned, and Dante... She couldn't even tell him what they'd done, in his own office.

It was her own choice, hers and hers alone, and a big one, which she was debating strongly. But in the end, boldly, she chose.

------

_Why am I doing this_?

The answer was... He didn't know. He didn't know what the answer was and so in turn, the reason why was that he didn't know.

Vergil was walking in daylight, something he rarely did these days. His business was with demons and their extermination, not with people, save for his brother, and occasionally shadier humans aware of the darkness around him. Such business was done on the edges though, dusk and dawn, the furthest reaches of the light, then his human business partners would retreat with the sun, leaving the night and its denizens to him. Vergil preferred it that way, it gave his task, sanctity, the cleansing of demons was no place for ordinary humans.

However for all his impeccable memory, the elder son of Sparda could not recall the last time he truly walked in daylight. It was sunny, the kind of clear, blazing day where the sunlight reflected from windows and cars into the eyes, as if determined to irritate. People were out, and so was Vergil, as he walked through them, all around him, people dressed brightly, young humans engaging in social activities, couples with infants who tried to eat their ice cream before the sun swallowed it up out of their hands. Everywhere were sunglasses and cold drinks and "sunbrellas", as he'd heard them called once, intended to provide cover from sun not rain. The air was full of _jubilance_, people laughing and spending freely and appreciating things more, as if all it took was the fickle whim of good weather to fill them with purpose.

"Such folly" Vergil muttered to himself, walking through the waking delusion. Children playing, people laughing, everyone having fun, what a despicable lie it all was. For now they cool fool themselves, while the world shone, but in short time the night would claim this city again. Then, without the light to blind themselves, they could not pretend everything was well, then they would be forced to remember the pain and woe and misery of their lives, of how they hurt and cheated one another while unnatural things crept from the dark to pray on them all.

Vergil disliked humans, and thus avoided them, they were foolish and weak, stumbling through life in a web of their own deceptions while performing petty acts of cowardly betrayal on one another, the few who rose above the seething throng only doing so to serve some base instinct of lust or power. He understood that to the people around them, today was some kind of "Holiday", a notion he struggled to grasp, but apparently these humans expected the world to simply stop and wait for them, solely because they said so, all trials and burdens to be put off until tomorrow. What arrogant insanity, to presume to order time around, not even the greatest lords of the Underworld were so ludicrously ambitious, let alone deluded.

He remembered once Lady had joked that he needed a holiday, an asinine notion from the human woman, that he should have to lower to _their_ compensations. He had asked Dante what one was later though, out of the desire to possess knowledge, and his brother had explained an example of spending a week lying around on a beach and from what Vergil could tell, doing as little as possible. What an absurdity! Wasting seven _entire days_ intentionally? Vergil was aware humans needed rest but hibernation was not part of their natural cycle, and in the end he could see no difference between such activity and the way lower demons dedicated to sloth acted. He didn't tell Dante of his conclusion though, he was not interested in hearing his brothers excuses defending humanity.

So once again he comes to the question, _why_ was he here, among all this inferiority?

The answer, was the reason, he didn't know, and he had to. A week ago something had transpired between himself and Lady, something neither had spoken of since. When he decided to do what he did, it was an act of dominance, of proving to her that while for a human she was marginally impressive, she was _beneath_ him. So he had shown her, demonstrated how he had the power to make her beg him, worship him, shown who was stronger not only of body but of will. But something had happened, he himself had gotten aroused, almost painfully so. Others might have discarded this as natural, as stray thoughts, but Vergil did not _tolerate_ stray thoughts, his mind like his body was a finely honed machine from which he demanded _absolute_ obedience. So why had he found himself, with her there, climaxing to his touch, both physically and emotionally ignited and, lusting for her? Lust was weakness, lust was for the low, foul demons he held in as much contempt as humans, if not more, for low, crawling beasts that were enslaved by the desire. But it had happened, something about her... _She_ was no ordinary human, he knew as much from the beginning, but, had he underestimated her?

This was why now, walking down the street, forcing others to move from his path as he would not deviate for such simple creatures, he turned sharply and entered a cafe. He was dressed as he normally did, fine blue jacket, black underneath, boots, he had no concern for the opinions of those around him of his appearance, or the looks he attracted. He had after some thought left Yamato behind, for he knew the humans did not tolerate weapons in public, and while their petty laws meant nothing to him, he could not achieve his goal if he was forced to slaughter the local police force for trying to arrest him. Besides, his phantom blades and martial arts skills would be enough to eliminate any threats likely to make themselves present.

Vergil strolled in like he owned the place, drawing a lot of looks, and ignoring them, walked to an unoccupied table and sat down. After a minute an employee asked what he would like, and vaguely aware of customs involving purchasing consumables while occupying such a building, Vergil replied "Water". The person serving him was about to point out that their policy was buying some food and not just drinks, but when he delayed Vergil gave him a look that communicated to him almost psychically _you are infinitesimal to me_. Shrinking away from Vergil's icy glare, the young man stuttered out a "Y-yes sir, r-right away!", and nearly ran to get his water.

When his order arrived, Vergil took the water, sipped it, found it satisfactory, and sat and waited. He could not allow any doubt to cloud him, no uncertainty could weaken his body or mind. So when Lady had contacted him demanding to speak to him about their last encounter, he had agreed. Much to the half-devil's annoyance he had been unable to find answers alone, and resolved that he did not possess enough information. As the only other person involved, Lady would know what he needed to, whether she realised it or not. So they had arranged to meet here, Vergil deciding to humour the pointless choice of time and location. He had to find out what had happened, why he had come _so close_ to giving in and penetrating her right there in his brother's office. Vergil _never_ lost control, not in battle, or out of it, so he had come, dressed as always of course because this was only a matter of information exchange, just part of his business. He had come to meet her and find the answers he sought.

------

The first thought when she saw him sat there, dressed as he always was (though thankfully without his sword) and with only a half-empty glass of water, was _he probably thinks this is just another issue of business doesn't he?_

Lady entered the cafe and of course he looked at her immediately. It was the first time she had seen him since, _then_, and his gaze was so penetrating anyway she was compelled to flinch, but she didn't. Walking over to the table she sat down opposite him, "You came" she stated matter of factly. "As I said I would" he replied simply, taking a moment to evaluate her. She was wearing a casual white shirt, short-sleeved, and red shorts, due to the hot weather, and Vergil wondered briefly whether the similarity to her battle attire was intentional. "Hmm" he said after a second, picking up his water and finishing it, before setting it down and looking at her with silent expectation.

Lady realised all too late that perhaps a public place wasn't the best choice to discuss what they were going to. Thankfully the cafe was emptying slowly, it was after 5pm and most people were finishing their meals as dinner time passed. In truth she had picked here because especially after what happened last time, she didn''t feel _safe_ around him alone. She was confident in an odd way that he would never stoop to actual rape, but seduction was clearly within his reach and she didn't fully know if she could trust herself to resist.

"Well..." she started unsurely, frustrated at how quickly he put her off-balance, and pressed on, "You know why I asked you here". Vergil gave her a slightly bemused look, and after a moment simply replied "To discuss what we did last week, of course I know", his voice in no way moderated. Clearly he didn't care what the people around them heard and Lady felt her cheeks starting to flush, and forced them to stop. "Could you please speak more quietly?" she hissed, Vergil looking at her in exasperation at her endless string of absurd requests, but he shook his head and sighed ""Very well", doing so in a quieter tone.

Lady was about to say thank you, but snatched the words off of her tongue, he didn't deserve it. "Alright, now" she started, and paused to try and phrase her next point correctly. "I asked to meet you because I need to know why what happened, happened" she stated, Vergil waiting, and upon getting no more responded "Yes, you implied that when you contacted me", he couldn't understand why she was wasting time repeating herself.

_Oh God_, Lady thought, struggling to maintain her calm, he was _infuriating_! ""Yes, well" she forced out levelly, "Would you care to explain why, or are you only capable of unhelpful responses?". Vergil stared at her and she stared back, neither willing to blink, Lady starting to worry he''d just sit there all day until she backed down. Thankfully a fly buzzed by her head and using it as an excuse, she broke eye contact and swatted at it, missing but making it go away for the moment.

Satisfied with his silent victory, Vergil responded, maintaining his low volume as he had agreed to, "I would assume you were fairly aware what happened, you consented to it after all. I made you an offer and a challenge, you accepted, and lost"". The half-devil stopped speaking, feeling even what he said was merely pampering to her obsession with repetition of the obvious.

Lady was starting to wish she'd brought a gun, she knew she couldn't kill him even fully armed, but maybe if she shot him in that smart mouth of his a few times it would loosen his tongue. Assuming he didn't just catch the bullets with his teeth and spit them out, like Dante did. "What I mean is _why_ did you do it? Why did you, perform that act with me? Why..." Lady''s voice trailed off as the fly returned, her swatting at it again.

She intended to continue but Vergil cut in, tired of her asking the same thing in different ways, "You questioned my choices and actions, so I challenged you to learn to understand them. You accepted, and I hoped you might learn something from it, so that rather than disputing with me at every point you could accept that my reasons exist, they are merely beyond your grasp".

Once again, Vergil fell silent, having explained matters with simple truth, avoiding her tiring repetition and hesitance. It was every word true, he would not simply sit idly while she _dared_ question him. So he had shown her a glimpse of his world, of the power he wielded, hoping she would finally accept his superiority and know her place when she realised that what she held so certain could be so easily swept away.

Lady was flustered, and angry, he was so condescending and aloof, his sheer _arrogance_ incensed her. She swatted at the damn fly that wouldn't leave her alone, and was about to say something when she noticed his eyes narrow. One of his hands moved slightly, and out of the corner of her vision she saw a shimmer in the air, and felt a minute gust of air against her cheek a split-second later. She looked to the side just in time to see two perfectly divided halves of the fly land on the table, severed through the midsection with absolute precision.

Lady gawped, she didn't know whether to be sickened, horrified or enraged. The fly had been _inches_ from her head!

"What the _Hell_ are you _doing_!" she hissed at him with deadly venom after a moment, Vergil arching an immaculate eyebrow at her angered tone. "Eliminating a pest" he replied curtly, surely the dead insect besides her was evidence enough even to her. "You're, disgusting" she spat out, Vergil tilting his head in slight confusion. "You slay the lowest and rankest demons, coming within arm's reach of them, and _that_ disgusts you?" he asked in genuine surprise, indicating the two halves of the fly with a hand. Lady scowled and covered the thing with a napkin, not wanting to see it, and hissed "It was _right_ by my _head_", emphasising certain words, if he had been off by a slight margin...

Vergil gave her a stern glare, slightly insulted by what she was implying. "I have absolute control of my powers, I would not decapitate you unless I wished to"" whether or not this was a statement or a veiled threat, she couldn't tell. "And you're certain enough of that to risk killing me?" she shot back, realising after she said it that he probably didn''t actually care for her life much. Vergil scowled, offended, how dare she question his competence. "My senses are infallible in such things, for example I can sense your heart rate has increased significantly" he retorted, wanting to quell her disrespect with a show of proof.

Lady shivered, he could tell, how could he tell? Could he hear it, or see it some how? And why did the thought of him seeing right through her seem, _exciting_? Lady recoiled inside, she had to leave, this was too much, she wanted to know but it wasn''t worth all this. "I'm leaving" she said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice as she stood and turned to leave. Vergil gave a look of surprise as she walked away from him, and suddenly rose to follow her. There was no way she was just walking off when she felt like it, he still had his own answers to extract from her, that was the arrangement, whether she liked it or not.

"Stop" he called after her, Lady looking back with mild disgust to see him following her. Shivering as it was getting late and somewhat cold, she rubbed her arms and set off at a determined pace. Vergil followed her, and she sped up, him doing likewise. "Stop following me Vergil!" she yelled back in irritation, the half-devil scowling at her arrogance, to think she could summon him and stroll out when she pleased. "We're not finished"" he replied sternly, accelerating to a fast walk and starting to catch her. "Well I am!" she yelled and suddenly bolted down a back-ally, hoping to lose him as she dashed through turns and narrow paths, trying to throw him off.

After a few minutes of blind running she was tiring, she was in great shape but she was running as fast as she could non-stop and it drained her, plus she was losing her own sense of location and orientation.

Stopping by a wall in some abandoned ally, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath, muttering "Bastard" between gasps of air. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she was spun around and pinned back against the wall.

"I heard that" Vergil's icy voice and eyes scorched into her, the half-devil holding her back against the wall. She squirmed and tried to throw him off of her, but he was so impossibly strong, just like, before...

Lady was still gasping slightly from her attempted escape, but apart from a look of controlled rage on his face, Vergil appeared completely fine, his breathing was controlled and there wasn't a speck of dirt on him. Oh how she hated his arrogant aloofness, it riled her how he presumed to be better than everyone else.

"Let go of me" it was a demand, even though she was in no position to make it, but he disregarded it instantly. "We are not finished, you are not the only one in search of answers" he replied, holding her against the wall with one hand. That comment caught her slightly off-guard, and she laughed slightly, trying to give him a taste of his own condescending medicine, "And what could the high and mighty Vergil want to know, hmm?".

For once she got through to him, and his other hand slammed into her other shoulder, shocking her as he held her more forcefully against the wall. "Don't push me" he warned, sounding lethally serious, and she felt helpless, she was loath to admit it but the truth was he could do _anything_ to her he wanted, she wouldn't be able to stop him. The way he was standing, she had a clean shot at his groin, but she doubted that would even hurt him much, and he could deflect bullets with his sword, so he could probably intercept her leg easily. Vergil leaned in closer, his eyes boring into hers as he brought them mere inches apart, so close...

"You're excited" the statement was so bold, so sudden, so without precedent or warning she took a moment to process it. She was about to spit in his face in sheer disgust, when with sudden chilling horror, she realised he was right. It wasn't much, but she could feel an all-too-recognisable slight slickness between her legs. What was wrong with her! Why did being trapped against the wall by him, overpowered by this, _devil_, arouse her? Lady never had any real submissive fantasies, so why was he turning her on like this?

"Now be still, and listen" he commanded her, as if she had much of a choice, she thought, but doubt as well as other things were clouding her mind, so biting her tongue, she gave a small, reluctant nod of agreement.

"There is something about you Lady, what I did _began_ as a way to prove my superiority over you, but it became _more_" His icy blue eyes, were frozen to hers, and she couldn't look away. "I _wanted_ you Lady, for a mere human this could be disregarded as mere instinct, but that does not satisfy me. I _must_ understand what fuelled that desire, I cannot allow my emotions to run amok, they have to remain under my control, or they make me weak" as he looked into her eyes, he could see her emotions, swirling in confusion, and he wandered what could possibly draw him to such chaos?

But he would not back down, if he was willing to walk into the maw of Hell for his father's power, he would plunge into any act to eliminate weakness in himself, and elimination required understanding, control. He needed _control_. "I have to know Lady, you are not leaving until I ascertain what it is about you that compels me, understand?" she couldn't tell anymore, was that demand in his voice, or did concealed desperation infuse his words? Her heart was pounding at, what was happening, how close he was, how, _helpless_ she was... Could he really be as scared as her?

"I _must_ understand, uncertainty is out of the question, I will stop at _nothing_..." they were so close, so very, very close, and he repeated himself, such was his urgency. "Nothing... _Nothing_" nothing... would stop him, and they were so close, their breath was mingling, they could see their own eyes in each other's, so close they... Couldn't tell who started the kiss first.

Their lips met, and the floodgates opened up. Her feelings were like water, caught up in this typhoon, this devil's twister, it was only a kiss and yet, it was so much more, it _meant_ so much more, just as surely as seeing someone point a gun at your head, this shocked her with what it promised. And he, was like ice, bit inside, deep inside some part must have remained unfrozen, something still trickled, and he had to let himself thaw in her light, her heat to reach it. He felt his emotions rising, and losing control was the only thing that scared him, but his diminishing reason told him he had to do this, he had to let his feelings flow, only they could tell him what he needed to know.

Lady was pinned to the wall, and he was kissing her so well, she could barely think but what was in her head marvelled at his talent, somehow he filled a simple gesture with such power. Power, he radiated it silently, and she should hate his thirst for it, like her father, but the more she tried to pin him down as the selfish devil, the deeper she drove the accusation, the more it seemed like there was something else buried in him. She didn't know what it was, the first time he did this to her she had been overwhelmed, and when she'd recovered she swore, she wouldn't be again. But now, oh there were so many temptations, his power, his attraction, his skill, how he for whatever reason, _wanted_ her, the lusts were blinding her senses. But she knew there was something else this time, this time she was trying to focus, to feel it out, it was like butterflies in her stomach, some long-dead joy trying to take flight in her. That was why she kissed back.

Lady wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close, and kissed back hungrily, surprising him. It flashes through her mind that she had given in to the temptation, and oddly enough that thought made him want her less, but he realised quickly she wasn't giving in, no, she was fighting back. Vergil didn't know why, but knowing that, excited him greatly.

Her arms were inside his blue coat, hugging at his body, clawing at it, scratching against the definition of his strong muscles, his back, sides, chest, stomach, all of him, he was _flawless_. Vergil let go of her for a moment, and with a deft shrug, his coat fell from him, and he kicked it away onto a fairly clean bin with that inhuman skill. His hands ran up her body, as if searching, large, masculine hands skimming her stomach and... "Oh!" she gasped as he seized her breasts, cupping from beneath, trapping them and massaging them with absolute perfection, and intent. It was Lady's turn to take her hands off of him as she struggled to remove her top, him lending a helping hand.

Moments later, and they were both naked from the waist up, and he had her pinned to the wall again, the rough wall on her bare back, but she loved it, loved his rough yet pleasurable touch, it made her feel so _desired_. Vergil's hands flowed up her body, kneaded her breasts, tweaked the nipples expertly, and he bit and sucked on her neck, setting her senses so high, so much adrenaline, but he didn't hurt her. He scared the life out of her, and put her on the knife edge, but he didn't let her be cut, just kept her balanced on the _sharpest_ pleasure. _By the devil_, he thought, she was so soft, so gentle, so elegant, but, her spirit, soared like the sun, for even as he was doing to her things that most females would pass out from, collapse in sensory overload, she was still fighting back. He felt her hips, her behind, so smooth yet defined, her arms, slender yet with human, but admirable strength, she was like a diamond, she was elegant, she was Lady.

She was, feeling his body, his torso, so strong, she would have thought it carved of stone were it not warm, and rising and falling with breathing, such breathing she didn't think he had the emotion to breath, she could feel his heart hammering in his chest, feel his rushed breath washing over her skin as he tasted her neck, her shoulder, her breast. She had never seen this in him, this _passion_ she thought didn't exist in him, but where she thought only coldness resided, coldness that wanted to be in the cold where it belonged... A soul burned, so fiercely it would walk into the coldest depths without hesitation. Her hands ran along his arms, and she felt the muscles moving beneath his flesh, as his hands explored her, searched her, as she did him. They were both looking for something, in one another, something they could only find together.

She was so _soft_, he thought, how could anything of worth grow in something so soft? But oh, he was so strong, so powerful, she wanted to know what lay behind that power, what was this fiery passion he showed now that was burning her up? She was so soft, and he, they could both tell... Was so _hard_.

Her hands went lower, and she dared to touch it, dared to grasp it in her hand, feeling its trapped form, yearning for release from its confined, to feel its shape and solidness. He thought she shouldn't dare, but the fact that she did only excited him more, he was doing everything he could to make her give in to his ability to please her, and while she felt it all in full, and he was making her _sing_ with ecstasy, such was his manipulation of her gasps, moans and cries, she never gave in. And the longer she continued to show that spirit, the more he wanted her.

Now she was, undoing his trousers, how _dare_ she? She was so daring, so bold and, unbreakable, not like other humans, she had so much weakness, but she didn't let it control her. She would be holding it, any second now, and he wouldn't let her take that much control, so in an instant what remained of her clothes were around her knees, falling to her ankles, and he was rubbing her, one finger and thumb squeezing that most sensitive of spots expertly. Lady's vision blurred, but though her fingers fumbled, she didn't stop, and he kept rubbing her, but she, yanked his clothes down... And was holding him.

_Oh my God_, Lady thought, as she felt that organ in her hand, warm and hard and... Large, he felt so huge. She had never seen a male up close before, and she'd only gathered a little from friends on what they were like. She thought the average length was 6 inches, or something, and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, she couldn't see straight, let alone estimate a measurement. But he felt bigger than that, not impossibly huge, just large, strong, like the rest of him, _powerful_. Now he was pushing it forwards, towards her, and while she had no hymen, she'd lost it doing exercises as a young girl, still, she'd never had anything like him inside her before. But as he lifted her legs up, pinning her to the wall with his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him in, and did the same with her legs around his waist. No normal human would have been about to resist that strength, but of course he could, and did, holding himself steadily right at her entrance, then he looked at her.

They hadn't said a word the entire time, too busy fighting one another, his will to control, hers to defy clashing with the most arousing contacts, sending sparks through their minds. But he spoke now, and even though, she dared reach down and stroke his length, and he retaliated by rubbing her clitoris with a finger, them both gasping and breathing heavily, his voice was somehow unwavering. "Can you count to five?" he challenged, and if she had had the breath she would have laughed at him. "Why do, you love numbers so, hmm? Is it set values, regulation, control?" her voice, though it challenged him, she didn't have his experience at controlling it, and small gasps from his fingers made her stumble a little. He stared her in the eyes unwaveringly, even as she pumped him rapidly, challenging him to stay composed, to not just take her right then, and countered "Why do you always accept if you know you will lose? Is it delusion, false hope, petty defiance?".

Lady could feel her juices dripping down her sex to the ground below, she was so aroused, and even if she tried to yank his dick off, he she wouldn't budge him physically. So she looked him right back in the eyes, said "I call it, never giving up", and with that, pulled herself forwards onto him, impaling herself.

Vergil gasped, he actually couldn't stop himself, her sheer defiant boldness and the physical stimulation combined cracked his control. He was inside her, and she was so hot, so slick, so tight, she was everything his instincts craved and clawed at his senses for. Lady was gasping, her head limp over his shoulder, she knew it was risky to just, run herself through on him, especially for a virgin like her, no hymen or not. But he'd done it, and he was all the way inside her, and the feeling, defied words, indeed she couldn't speak.

"Giving up already?" he said, after several long seconds of secretly recovering himself, challenging her to that counting game she had so boldly accepted. Lady head was still swimming, but somehow she turned her head to face his ear and growled "One", all the acknowledgement he needed, as she clung to him weakly, but defiantly.

Vergil pulled out, out, leaving a needy space inside her, her body closed up behind it, but longed to be full again, and so he filled her again. "Ugh!" Lady's cry rang out so loudly Vergil worried someone might find them, not that he couldn't deal with anyone who did, but he did not want to be interrupted. His feelings were a raging torrent now, and he thought that if it went much further he couldn't stop himself even if he tried, but he had to do this, and drawing out, only had the slightest hesitation. Then Lady said "Two", with a little more force in her voice than before, clinging on tighter around his body, his own hands supporting her hips.

Vergil's maleness thrust back into her, he would not hurt her, but he was going to come as close to tearing her apart as he could without doing so to find that which he sought. He could feel it rising within him, this unknown sensation, as if riding the crest of the waves of pleasure washing over his mind, and he had to go on, had to accept it into himself to understand it. So the half-devil allowed himself to let go, allowed himself to fuck this female, with everything he had short of endangering her.

Lady could feel him thrusting in and out of her, and it _enflamed_ her senses, his cock... His thick, long, hard cock was inside her, again and again, undeniably, the pleasure was absolutely undeniable, it was a physical thing, and she could no more block it out than walk through walls or breath underwater. The image could be formed in her mind, but against the reality of her situation, it utterly failed to offer any protection, as he hammered her into the wall again and again, his maleness rubbing against her insides, creating a blinding, burning friction, and it felt like those walls were the walls of her mind, because this ice-cold devil, was making her senses burn up. It was the best kind of immolation, a blissful inferno consuming her, but even so, even though she loved it on so many levels, she wasn't lying down and taking it, as her fierce spirit endured the heat, and she growled "Three".

Vergil was amazed, he had never thought, a human could ever penetrate his soul so deep, as to bring out such raw emotions, he thought them unable to compromise the barriers he built inside himself. His brother, Dante could do it, but Vergil had thought of him as the only one. And yet, while no human could match him in battle, what she was drawing out of him, as he heard her voice against all odds, call that third number, and felt her start to thrust back, he was in awe of her spirit, her inner strength. Vergil said nothing, he had nothing to say, but as he thrust, and she thrust back, he found her desiring her more and more, and it wasn't just pleasure. Oh, the sexual energy was good it was, _breathtaking_, he didn't think anything could fill him with fire like this, except the most intense of battles. But even more than that, he was growing to admire her, to want to not let go of her, even after all this was over. Behind his eyes usually so icy, that coldness evaporated into a misty, glazed over look, and behind his face usually so impassive, now gasping with emotion, was a chilled soul, reaching into the light, and trying not to melt before it grasped what it needed.

"F, f-fuck! F-four!" she was so close, thanks to him, she'd felt true orgasm, she knew that building pressure and intensity, but this was so much more. That time in the Devil May Cry office, he had been worked towards climax, but now, she was flying towards it, it was so much fuller, so much deeper, so much more powerful than the sensations which overcame her last time. And she was riding them, riding him, now making voluntary movements with muscles inside her, squeezing and milking him. She was so close, and Vergil was too, he knew it now, what thought he could achieve knew he was going to orgasm inside her, perhaps even before her.

Every time he stabbed into her, she was injected with burning sensation, like having a pillar of flame run right through her mind, it flooded out to every nerve ending in her body, intensity splashing out over her whole being, dissipating from that central point of stimulation only to be renewed as he entered her again, like a fountain of sheer, endless bliss, and she was overflowing.

Every time he stabbed into her... "U-uh..." he gasped, he simply couldn't keep the sound from escaping himself, she was squeezing him, milking him, making pleasure _resonate_ through his maleness, and like a megaphone that was concentrated and echoed back through his entire body, all the way to his fingertips gripping her strong, shapely legs.

She heard it, through all the clamour in her mind she faintly heard him gasp, and gasping herself, replied "Fffiyafph, if, five". She had said it, if she told him to stop now, he wouldn't, he _couldn't_, and what would that make him? That would make her, his better, as good as his master. _She was unbelievable_! She was, she was...

She was lifting her head, somehow, scant moments from orgasm, she managed to take her head off his shoulder, and lean it against the brick wall behind her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing as heavily as him, each breath, each thrust, each gasp a struggle, as they were moments from the precipice, at the steepest, sharpest heights of pleasure, about to go over... The edge. He could see her lips, forming, and in that moment, Vergil knew, she could best him, she could win.

But her mouth set hard, and instead, she opened her eyes, and looked into his, challenging him to look back. He had to, he couldn't back down from such a challenge, and their eyes remained locked as his cock thrust into her and she thrust back, his maleness penetrating, her muscles working. Again, and there eyes stayed locked, and again... And they went over the edge.

Neither would ever know who blinked first, as their vision blurred then, nearly blacked out. All Lady knew was, he broke through something in her, not physically, but, he penetrated a barrier deep within her senses, and raw pleasure flowed out, and her vision, her mind, _all of her_, was swept away like a picture painted on the surface water. And all Vergil knew, was that he _ignited_, he felt like a balloon full of air, that caught fire, for a time he could not measure, everything inside him was replaced by blinding, incandescent heat and light, as he poured his seed deep inside her. How long they came together, there was no way of telling, they had gone _beyond_ themselves, such was his inhuman power, and such was her unconquerable spirit, that between them they had forged something neither could contain, they could only be carried away by it.

When finally their climaxes had run their course, Vergil, like a balloon which had caught fire inside, all air burnt up, felt utterly empty and spent. It took _every ounce of will_ he possessed to not just drop her and fall to the ground, he had never physically exerted himself like this before, never put so much of himself into anything, besides his final battle with Dante. Lady's legs fell limp from his body, and precariously he lowered her and together, they sunk to the ground, her against the one wall, as he stumbled back and sat across from her against the other, a couple of metres apart at most. Neither of them could process what had happened, how she had somehow matched him, how intense their experience had been, or, what it meant that they had shared it. It was far, far too much for them to make sense of now, and gasping, Lady "Catch out breath?". Vergil looked at her, and though he would probably recover first, he nodded in silent consent. In truth he had no desire to leave her, he could feel something inside him, he didn't know what it was, but it compelled him to stay with her, and it didn't feel like a temptation, like a weakness, just the thought seemed to give him strength to speak as he replied "As you wish". It felt like drive, and he stayed with her, and she with him, because her emotions were all a confused aftermath right now, but when they settled, well...

They had a lot to talk about, a lot to understand, and they could only do so, together.


End file.
